The 3rd Great Prophecy
by PplusAforever
Summary: Sequel to my Percy Jackson Adventures. The prohecy has begun! Who will win? A twist at the end! Beta reading is Sloppy Joe 313.
1. Chapter 1

**AN Hey guys. Ready for the Battle? Giants+Titans VS. gods+demigods. Sloppy Joe 313 has been amazing.**

Chapter 1**  
><strong>  
>"How could you, Hera? You had a child and did not let us know!"Zeus thundered across the throne room.<p>

"Oh, so it's not like you haven't had any kids before?"

Zeus's face was red.

"Besides, I don't even know how. I know she is mine, but I-"

"SILENCE! You have betrayed me. Therefore, I shall-"

"STOP!"

Percy and his family burst into the throne room, along with Elizabeth.

"Gaea is trying to split you apart,"Annabeth explained."She came to my son and told him, herself. She is about to rise, with the giants."

Zeus sighed.

"I fear this woman may be right. He looked at Elizabeth, then at Hera.

"So, this is your daughter?"

She nodded. Aphrodite suddenly stood up.

"Okay, listen, I sent Hera into a love spell, making her have this baby. She had no intention of doing so, but-"

She cut off when she saw Elizabeth's face.

"But she does love her daughter, however, and probably would have on purpose."

She sat down and began putting on another layer of makeup.

"Fine. We must all work together in order to fulfill this prophecy. Meeting dismissed, training starts at 8 sharp for the demigods at camp."

All the gods disappeared.

Dylan Jackson stared at the monster before him. A gorgon. It hissed at him.

"My, my. A son of Perseus, son of Poseidon, defeater of Kronos, defeater of... MEDUSA!"Euralye screamed at him, slashing her claws.

He ducked and rolled across the dock. He concentrated on the water. Nothing. He dodged the claws again. He had inherited, it seemed, none of his parents powers. He pulled his dagger from his pocket, rising to face the green beast. It lunged once again and he thrust the dagger into its chest. She roared in pain. A powerful blow sent him into some bushes. Andrea had happened to walk by.

"Dylan!"she screamed his name, pulling out her dad's twin sword.

Lucas, being with her, also unsheathed his sword, from his mentor Luke. Andrea slashed the monster down the middle of her body. She didn't desintergrate. The gorgon sent the bewildered Andrea also flying. Lucas jumped up and caught her, as she fell.

"Thanks,"she breathed, heavily."That was close. It won't die! You fend it off, while I check on my brother."

She rushed over to the bleeding 11 year old.

"No, no, NO,"she muttered.

She poured some nectar on his wounds and they began healing. Now to deal with the gorgon...s.

**AN Uh Oh.  
><strong> 


	2. Chapter 2

**AN My Beta reader Sloppy Joe 313 is working up a storm. She better get 10 reviews on her story, or I might leave this one... Thanks you all of you who have followed my story from the beginning.  
><strong>  
>Chapter 2<p>

Andrea picked her sword up once again, charging into battle. She was surprised the camp hadn't seen it yet. Stheno flew at her. She ducked, rolled, and came up kneeling. She stabbed the monster. It let out a shriek, but kept flying. It flew higher, the sword dangling from its chest, Andrea dangling from the sword.

"Andrea!"Lucas stopped fighting and yelled.

Euralye took her chance, slamming into Lucas's stomach, forcefully. He crashed through the pier deck, into the water. He groaned. Euralye closed in, while Andrea slipped from the sword 230 feet in the air.

Percy heard Andrea scream. He dashed down to the pier. He was almost there, but he would be too late...

Andrew coughed up blood and opened his eyes. His sister was falling hundreds of feet to her doom. Her boyfriend was about to be eaten by a gorgon. He was laying on the ground. A typical day! His instincts won over. Andrew ran at Euralye. He shut his eyes and jumped. He felt himself flip over her. Water erupted from both sides of the deck. A fist emerged, slamming Eurayle into dust. A wave caught him, sending him soaring towards the sky. He caught Andrea, while striking the other sister, sending her reeling into the dirt. Percy showed up, repeatedly stabbing Stheno. He landed on the dock, soaked with sweat and blood. He had finally mastered his powers. He was no longer an outcast.

**AN Review. Thanks.  
><strong> 


	3. Chapter 3

**AN Okay My finger is jammed and it HURTS! :( Sloppy Joe 313 was busy and that is why so many chapters were posted at once. This is not a chapter, but some information while waiting. The Giants and Titans I will be using**

**Titans**

**Oceanus  
>Hyperoin<br>Kronos  
>Lapetus and<br>Rhea**

**Giants**

**Alcyoneus  
>Polybotes<br>Porphiyrion  
>Hippolytus<br>Endceladus  
>Eurytus<strong>

**Any more you want me to use Review also in your review make an OC for me to use in my story. Thanks!  
><strong> 


	4. Chapter 4

**AN My finger still hurts but I cannot let you down. Enjoy. Sloppy Joe 313 has been patient.  
><strong>  
>Surprise<p>

Chapter 3

A few days later, the camp wad back to normal training. Dylan saw Sally at the entrance to the camp.

"Grandma Sally! I, Dylan Jackson, give you permission to enter camp."

She and Paul entered. Percy walked over the edge of the hill with Annabeth.

"Dylan, I- Oh, hey, Mom,"he greeted.

Sally was smiling broadly, while Paul looked at Camp Half Blood in amazement. He let his arm drop from behind her back and she yelped as she fell.

"Paul!"

Percy lunged forward and caught her.

"Man, Mom, you've put on some weight. What the Hades have- Oh my, gods. Are you pregnant?"

She nodded. Andrea then strode over.

"Hey, Mom. Where is the training equipment for..."

She checked her clipboard.

"Battle and Defense Part 1?"

Annabeth thoguht for a moment.

"Big House basement,"she responded.

"Thanks. Oh! Hey, Grandma!"she did a double take."Oh my, gods! You're pregnant!"

She hugged Sally.

"I'm gonna be an aunt. How far along?"

"8 months."

"_What_? Why didn't you tell us earlier?"

"Well, truthfully, I didn't find out until yesterday. I went to my doctor for a checkup and he said I was pregnant. I had been feeling weird and throwing up, exercising more than usual, and, well, I just didn't think at this age... But I am."

Percy was still in shock. Gaea then formed from the ground. (**AN yes I know she has been around lately**, **but without her you might not understand the story**!)

"This, the baby from your dreams, shall last, yet, until I'm queen. The mother shall find his room, empty, heading for his doom."

Percy slashed through her with Riptide, but she vanished, laughing cruelly.

"Your training shall not be efficient, Perseus."

This was a male now.

"Heed these words of Oceanus. Turn your life over to us and you shall spare these before you."

"Never."

**AN short. I know. Anyway last time I forgot to say in the list Gaea and Oceanus as some evil dudes I will use. Oooooops. Review  
><strong> 


	5. Chapter 5

**AN I should be able to get back to regular updates. :) Sloppy Joe 313 is awesome. Who wants to see a fan drawn pictur of Andrea and Blackjack? well, go to . com and look for the picture called Percy Jacksons Blackjacks Lament. **

Chapter Four**  
><strong>  
>Sally stayed a few days at camp, watching them train. Percy was, meanwhile, on yet another quest. He had taken Andrea, Blackjack, and the twins with him. Annabeth had to stay behind to take care of lessons and training.<p>

"All right. Who can tell me the name of the titan of the sea?"

No answer. She sighed.

"Oceanus,"Annabeth said.

The campers quickly jotted down notes. The Big House bell rang.

"Okay, dinner. Go up to the pavillion."

Percy slashed downward with Riptide.

"Andrea! There's an opening to the right. Go through the hole and find the twins. Don't worry about me! It's been worse before."

Andrea nodded, breathlessly, her body soaked with sweat. They had been fighting for 3 hours, nonstop. Her body was drained of energy, yet she had pressed on, fighting beside her father. She capped her sword and ran for the opening, when one of the creatures, which as far as Percy could tell, was _not_ in Greek mythology, whipped its leg, and smacked Andrea aside. Andrea groaned. She looked up to 500 pounds of ugly, round, slimy, stretchy monster standing over her. Andrea pulled her sword out once again, slicing the monster off his feet. She crawled to the hole this time to avoid attention and slipped through.

_Yes_! She thought. Then, she heard Percy cry out in pain. She looked back to see a flash of golden light and Kronos appeared.

"Perseus, Mother Earth has given me a message. These creatures before you, they are the latest breed for Gaea. She created them, with Octopus legs and the smarts of Athena. You cannot win. They shall be called _octhena_."

He grabbed Percy's throat and squeezed. Andrea saw his neck constrict and stay flat. His eyes bugged out of his head and he slumped to the floor, to evil laughter.

"Daddy!"

At 16, she only called him daddy when she was worried. Kronos turned towards her.

"What have we here?"

Annabeth heard the explosion. She looked over into really nothing and saw flames leap into the sky. Some figures were in the explosion. She looked closer. 4 people... And a flying horse. She gasped.

"No."

She ran to the stables. Annabeth unlatched Porkpie.

"Percy's in danger,"she spoke to it.

She listened to it whinney and it flew off. They reached the scene and Blackjack was crawling along the ground, limping over his broken wing. He neighed when he saw Annabeth. She jumped off Porkpie and examined his wing.

"Not good. Can you walk me to Percy and the kids?"

He began tromping westward. Percy groaned and got up. Annabeth ran towards him.

"Percy! Thank the gods! Where are they?"

"Who?"

"P-Percy!"

"Who's Percy?"

Her eyes widened.

"No, no, no, gods, no!"

Kronos's face came into a hazy view.

"He is cursed, child, there is only one way to save him. The River Lethe."

**AN dud dun dunnnnnn. Review  
><strong> 


	6. Chapter 6

**AN I am back. Sloppy Joe 313 is bein' awesome. I have had ONE person send in an OC. Come on People! It was PoTeRfaN1999 His character will be in this chapter.  
><strong>  
>Chapter 5<p>

"She's back!"a tall African American, with brown eyes and black hair called out.

Chiron galloped over.

"Let me have them, child. We must take them to the infirmary."

The other kids followed. Percy kept looking around asking what, who, and where questions. Annabeth looked exhausted.

"Oh, gods, Percy!"

"What happened, child?"Chiron asked.

She related the story and he appeared concentrated in deep thought.

"Yes, we must take him to the River Lethe immediately!"

"No!"Annabeth protested."That will _wipe_ his memory. _Not_ restore it!"

"Besides, it won't touch him."

They both turned to see Nico standing in the doorway.

"What?"the centaur questioned."How do you know?"

"Well, we've been there before, with Thalia, before the Battle of Olympus."

Annabeth nodded in remembrance of Percy telling her that it could wipe a Titan's memory.

"Who's Thalia?"

Annabeth looked mournfully at Percy.

"Let's try."

They arrived in the Underworld, due to Nico shadow travleing. Chiron held Percy on his back. They stepped up to the river and placed Percy on the edge.

"Jump,"Chiron commanded.

"How do I jump?"

Annabeth showed him how and he jumped in place, once. Annabeth face palmed.

"Jump again,"she ordered.

He did so and she pushed him in. She saw his shocked expression right before he hit the water. They waited for a few minutes, then bubbles rose up, and his head broke the surface.

"Why the Hades am I in Hades?"he asked bewildered.

"Percy, what are you doing?"Chiron asked, cautiously.

Percy looked around himself.

"Obviously, swimming in the River Lethe... Again."

He climbed out.

"Percy, thank the gods!"Annabeth hugged him, tightly."Percy, we have a small story to tell."

**AN also the website last chapter was deviantart sorry about that getting cut out  
><strong> 


	7. Chapter 7

**AN Hey Im back. Sloppy Joe 313 Beta Reading.  
><strong>  
>Chapter 6<p>

Percy made his way over to the newest camper, C.J. Sheppard, who was using his flaming sword, which sprouted out of a lighter.

"Hey, C.J. Hepheastus cabin is lookin' for ya."

"Okay, thanks!"

C.J. left and Percy sighed, looking around camp. Beckendorf was teaching kids, with Luke and Silena and Lucas was sitting on the dock with Andrea, relaxing, with his arm around hers.

Percy sighed again. Life was about to get _really_ messed up.

**AN EXTREMELY short I know. But I have only 1 hour a day know... Sorry.  
><strong> 


	8. Chapter 8

**AN Hey Im back. My Beta Reader was on vacation, so don't give Sloppy Joe a hard time. Thanks and Enjoy!  
><strong>  
>Chapter 7<p>

Nearing the End

Percy ran to the pier and looked out across the water to see it churning around. Oceanus. The first enemy to appear and also a Titan. He stripped off his shirt and dove in, so no mortals would think anything out of the oridinary. Oceanus turned and looked at him, narrowing his eyes.

"Perseus, where is the old man, eh? Is he too much of a coward to face his early doom?"

All of a sudden, a blue flash appeared, knocking Oceanus backwards. He snarled up at Poseidon and began summoning the creatures of the sea that were loyal to him, while Delphin led Poseidon's troops. Percy had to dodge a swordfish that almost sliced off his neck, while reaching for his ringing phone.

"Hello?"

He thrust inward with Riptide, jabbing a hole into a crab.

"Percy, a giant has shown up. Alcyoneus. Hurry, please."

Annabeth hung up and the cell rang again.

"Yes?"

"Percy! This is your mom! I'm going into labor! I ne-"

The call was disconnected and the screen read: No Service. Percy cursed and swam upward. He broke the surface, jumping onto the sand. He dried himself off (using his powers) and ran for the hospital. He entered, asking for Sally.

"Why?"the lady questioned.

"I'm her son."

She looked him up and down.

"She probably ain't too proud o' a keed wid' outa shirt,"she said, disapprovingly."Room 318."

Annabeth hit the ground.

"Mom!"Dylan called out.

Her vision darkened, Gaea invading her mind.

"The final piece has been put into play, child. The end is _here._"

Her eyes snapped open.

"You okay?"

She nodded at her son.

"Yeah."

A flash of gold went off and all Tartarurs broke loose.

**AN Ooooooo What de Hades happnin next" Tune in for the Next episdoe!  
><strong> 


	9. Chapter 9

**AN Okay guys. Sorry I want to try to make this awesome, and I am PRETTY sure my Beta Reader is working hard on another of her story's chapters...RIGHT? Anyway, on with the show**.

Chapter 8 

Battle Battle, everywhere!

Annabeth groaned. She looked around Alcyoneus, Polybotes, and other giants that were now here. Also here were titans: Kronos, Krios, Hyperoin, and Oceanus, who was battling Poseideon. She ignored the fact that they were outnumbered and raced towards a giant. She jumped onto its foot, leaping, and stabbing halfway up Polybotes' leg. The giant winced and reached his hand out to pick her off. Annabeth noticed, dropping to the ground, running to safety to find another weapon, because her knife was stuck in his calf. Dylan held his hands up and stood as if in a trance and started chanting in Greek. A wave of water shot from the ground. It soared upward, morphing, from an ameoba into the figure of a man. The man suddenly turned into flesh and Chiron galloped towards him and gasped...

"Congratulations, Mr. Blofis. It is a boy."

Even while saying this, the doctor looked grim.

"But Mrs. Blofis has passed on."

Percy stood, his mind not registering this information.

"No,"Paul barely whispered, his eyes filled up, and he began weeping on Percy's shoulders.

Percy felt the life almost crushed out of him. His mom had been there since the beginning...

Flashback

Percy threw a crudely shaped snowball at his mom, hitting her leg, while she laughed, and tossed one at him. At age 6 it was harmless to do this, but, yet, he still felt as if there was something greater to his life and looking into his mom's pretty eyes, he knew in his heart there was. He looked across the street, spotting a man in a trenchcoat, with one eye.

"Mommy, why does that man have one eye?"he asked, just an innocent little question.

Her eyes flashed fear for a moment, then regained their normalness back.

"He might have lost it in a war, honey,"she replied.

Percy knew it was a lie, but the way she said it, and the way she looked, made him believe it. She then took his hand.

"Come on, honey, time to go home."

They began walking, when he tripped over a snow bank, they sat in the snow, and he began crying. Sally bent down, quickly, picking him up.

"It's okay, baby, just a small scrape. It's okay."

She held him close, swaying back and forth.

"It's okay."

End flashback

The way she had held him, talked to him, comforted him, all rushed to him all at once and the tears fell. He would fight, for Annabeth, his kids, Paul, and camp.

And Revenge...

**AN Bitter sett. Review **


	10. Chapter 10

**MUST READ IF YOU HATED LAST CHAPTER!**

**Okay Guys I would NOT permenantly KILL sally PotTeRfAn1999 said it AWESOMEST MOM EVAH.  
><strong> 


	11. Chapter 11

**AN Hey I am going to Florida, the week after next week, and If the hotel has Wi Fi I will try to send updates to my Beta Reader. ITS NOT TOO LATE TO SEND IN AN OC! **

Powerful Beings Unleashed

Annabeth POV

The man looked shockingly at his hands.

"I am now flesh,"he whispered, then shouted."WHERE ARE THOSE WHO DEFIES GODS, DEMIGODS, AND MYSELF? THEY SHALL SUFFER MY WRATH! THE WRATH OF CHAOS!"

Annabeth's mind went reeling. _My_, _gods_! she thought.

"Great Lord Chaos! We, demigods, come humbly before you, the creator of this world, and ask for your help against the ancient foes: Titans and Giants."

She knelt on one knee and all demigods followed, while the enemy appeared shocked.

"It's a trick!"a monster shouted and the attack resumed and a whole row of demigods, about 6, were blasted into the air.

The only one who stood up, yet still shaky, was C.J. Sheppard. The newest demigod in camp. He had a menacing look in his eyes, as he pulled out a lighter. He flipped it and a sword sprouted out and, suddenly, was engulfed in flames. He ran towards the nearest Titan. Annabeth liked his spunk. If they survived, they were going to have to let Percy train him.

Percy turned to the window, gazing out towards the direction of camp, and cursing himself for letting his mom die, when he saw a gaint explosion from Camp Half-Blood. He heard a voice, strong, powerful, yet faint, carried by the wind.

"I am Tartarus, now with flesh. Let Chaos challenge me, see who is the best."

Percy stared in shock, then , gods, there was no time to wait around.

"Percy, you want to hold him?"Paul asked, stepping into view.

"Sorry, Paul, I've got a pretty big damn mess on my hands."

The baby began crying.

**AN Ooooooh 2 Powerful beings unleashed One for Demigods one for enemies. Dun Dun Duuuuuuun  
><strong> 


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N Hey guys! This is just to let you know that this story will be on hiatus JUST until I get back from Florida, because of "family bonding" and stuff. I will NOT let this story go! Sloppy Joe 313 WILL continue updating the story when I get back, so stay tuned!**


	13. Chapter 13

**AN I am back:) With an update as I promised. Enjoy. Thank you for being patient with Sloppy Joe and myself. **

Part is Revealed

Percy streaked through the city, on a "borrowed" motorbike. He arrived at the camp, rushing inside, and uncapping his pen.

"Percy!"

He looked to his left at Annabeth.

"If we can take Tartarus back to his place in the Underworld, Chaos can win the battle for us!"

Percy nodded.

"How do you expect that to happen?"

Annabeth looked stumped.

"Let me think... Behind you!"Annabeth cursed and then cursed for cursing,as she was almost crushed by Alcyoneus' foot.

Percy continued cutting down rows of monsters, until he came to the newest shape shifting breed Gaea had created. Percy swung down on one, until it shaped into his mother. He hesitated and was slashed across his chest. He cried out and was slammed into the hard, yet mushy, ground.

"Daddy!"Kate called out.

She and William rushed over to him.

"What happened?"Kate inquired and Will cut the monsters in half.

"My mom died... They... Changed... Mom..."

All of a sudden, a flash of golden light appeared. Paul stood holding the newborn, while Sally floated in the air, her eyes closed, bathed in the light.

"Percy!"

Paul looked at him.

"Where the heck am I?"

Sally's eyes opened.

"Percy!"

Annabeth glanced over, then Andrea, then Dylan, then Beckendorf, Silena, and everyone in the camp looked over, saying either: "Dad" or "Percy". His body was shot skyward, half his body turned black, the other half pure white as a dove. He stretched both hands out, and Chaos slammed into Tartarus, their bodies morphing together, half Tartarus, half Chaos, one being fighting for both sides.

"Oh, my gods."

Percy's body returned to normal and he plummeted 60,000 feet to the ground and made impact, sending a world wide eathquake to haunt the planet. The gods suddenly came flying from Olympus, Poseidon from he sea. They were joined by Cyclops and an army of mortals, whom Ares had influencedd to fight. As Annabeth looked around, she new there weren't many more chapters left in this story. 


	14. Chapter 14

**AN This may surprise you but... This is the final chapter! How? Find out!  
><strong>  
>The World is Temporarily Out of Order<p>

Chaos was morphed into Tartarus. One being. It fought for both sides, killing demigods and monsters. It was a fight for itself. Percy fought his way through monsters, until he stopped, and realized... He was on top of a hill. Below him his children fought.

Annabeth began running towards Paul's baby, who had been struck from his stepdad's hands, and at this newborn age yelled,"Daddy."

Percy remembered Gaea. He dropped Riptide almost in defeat, as memories flooded him.

*Flashback*

Percy stopped the car, pulling up at the zoo for the first time with Andrea. She was bouncing up and down, bubbling with excitement. He paid admission and took her to the children's zoo.

"Daddy, why do animals have to poop?"

Percy looked embarrassed, glancing at Annabeth for help, who was trying not to laugh.

*End Flashback*

Annabeth then ran at Percy calling his name. Chaos/Tartarus slammed both hands in the ground, a tornado appeared, sucking Annabeth into it. The world seemed to freeze.

"I told you, Perseus. You should have spared the pain."

Time resumed and the world exploded sending Percy and his family flying into space. They were all in a group and he uttered his last words to them.

"I love you all."

**AN Guess what? A SEQUEL IS COMING OUT SURPRISE :D How? Wait and see... Wait and see.. I also might do a star wars fic too, if any of you like that... Well Thank you everyone who reviewed, and special thanks to My beta Reader-Sloppy Joe 313  
><strong> 


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N Hey guys just wanted to let you know my new Psych story is up. Please go read and review!**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N Hey guys check out my new Perlia story. It was originally a one-shot, but I'm continuing it.**


End file.
